The invention relates to a T.V. picture freeze system and method suitable for manipulating picture information recorded on a storage medium, for example a video disc.
With video discs for example, it has been proposed to freeze the picture on play-back by repeating a portion of the data held on the disc. If the repeated portion comprises both fields of the frozen frame then judder of the moving portion of the picture will occur if there is any movement occurring thereon. To overcome this problem it has been suggested to record only single field information on a repeated field basis of the frame when making the records. In this situation both the moved and stationary portions of the picture suffer a two to one loss in vertical resolution.